barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Consequence (script)
(the character counts kids arriving in school) * Marianna: '''(first lines) Hey, Why are you Guys Doing with all the count means characters? * '''Katie: '''Not Characters, Character. * '''Marianna: '''That's Very Important, What's The Difference? * '''Joey: '''There the Big Differents. * '''Sarah: '''Character will be read about books, and watch on TV, Character is a person that you are inside! * '''Michael: Character is made of a Six Pillars. * Marianna: '''Listen Guys, You Try to tell me if Sean Abel's best friend Casey Cat can be Jumpstart, or killers? * '''Katie: '''Not Killers, Pillars. * '''Michael: '''When It's really strong enough it help what's right from wrong. * '''Jake: (music starts for Six Simple Words)' '''That Gives me an Idea, Six Pillars, That's Just looks like our favorite song! * '''The 8 Character Counts Kids: '''There Six Simple Words That You Can Use, To be a Better Person, If You Choose, Six Simple Words, All Day Long, Six Simple Words to make you strong, One, can you be trusted? Two, show respect? Three, are you responsible? That's what we expect! Four is for your fairness,. Five, do you care? Six, a good citizen. Always does their share, Six Simple Words, All Day Long, Six Simple Words to make you strong. * '''Stephen: '''Hey Guys. * '''Patrick: '''Hi Stephen. * '''Jake: '''Is the same time as we can, and sing along with us. * '''Stephen and The 8 Character Counts Kids: '''There Six Simple Words That You Can Use, To be a Better Person, If You Choose, Six Simple Words, All Day Long, Six Simple Words to make you strong, One, can you be trusted? Two, show respect? Three, are you responsible? That's what we expect! Four is for your fairness,. Five, do you care? Six, a good citizen. Always does their share, Six Simple Words, All Day Long, Six Simple Words to make you strong, Six Simple Words, All Day Long, Six Simple Words to Make you strong. (music ends) * '''Jeff: '''Hey Stephen and character Counts kids. * '''Katie: '''Hi Jeff. * '''Marianna: '''Six Pillars is the way in time! * '''Jeff:' It Sure is. * Patrick: '''Making Choices What are Choices Mean?! * '''Sean Abel: '''There Two Many Choices, But How Are we Going Do That?! * '''Danny: '''I Know How, Come On Guys Get in the Circle. * '''Stephen, Jeff, Danny, Sean Abel and The 8 Characters Count Kids: '''One Two Three, Four Five Six, Pillars Are to help us Pick, Red Orange Yellow, Green Blue Purple, Everyone Know the reasonable Number, Six Five Four, Three Two One, This is Fun, The Game is Done. * '''Sean Abel: '''I Win the Six Pillars! * '''Danny: '''You Win Sean Abel. * (kristen arrived) * '''Sean Abel: '''Oh Hi Kristen, Did You have lots of 2 Jumpstart Collection in Your Backpack Yesterday? * '''Kristen: '''No, Mostly It's From My Sister Myranda Alexander, If Myranda Alexander Said, I Been Playing Baton Twirling Basketball Shoot All Day in Gym. * '''Katie: '''Wow, My Mom Said If You reasonable mood? * '''Kristen: '''No Katie, I'm Not in a Mood, But Being Hard Enough Your Having Six Pillars Make a Choice. (music starts for "Making Choices") Every morning when I rise, Rub the sleepy from my eyes, Choices, choices do appear, Every day all through the year. * '''Ashley: What to wear, what to eat... * Keesha: Leave a mess or make it neat... * Kim: To start out sad or wear a smile... * Jeff: Choices, choices, show our style. * Stephen, Jeff, Danny, Sean Abel, Kristen, Ashley, Keesha, Kim and The 8 Characters Count Kids:: Making choices every day, Making choices on the way, Use six pillars. Think it through, Making choices for a better you. * (kelly arrived) * Kelly: During school and while I play, Harder choices come my way, Do I take what isn't mine, Am I fair or do I try? * Kristen: Am I kind or am I cruel, Do I follow the Golden Rule? * Ashley: Some are easy. Some are hard, We always have to be on guard. * Stephen, Jeff, Danny, Sean Abel, Kristen, Ashley, Keesha, Kelly, Kim and The 8 Characters Count Kids: '''Making choices every day, Making choices on the way, Use six pillars. Think it through, Making choices for a better you. * (hannah arrived) * '''Hannah: Good choices make me strong and tough, Bad ones make life mean and rough. * Keesha: Am I true or do I cheat, Am I someone you'd like to meet? * 'Jeff: '''Am I polite or am I rude, I can choose my attitude, Making choices is the test, I must always do my best. * '''Stephen, Jeff, Danny, Sean Abel, Kristen, Ashley, Keesha, Kelly, Kim and The 8 Characters Count Kids: ' Making choices every day, Making choices on the way, Use six pillars. Think it through, Making choices for a better you. (music ends) * '''Sean Abel: '''That was fun * '''Hannah: '''Choices Counts When Barney respects to each other when pushing or punching or anything at all in a time * '''Jeff: '''Did you wanna play a gussing game * '''Kids: '''Sure * '''Barney doll voice: '''Did you wanna show Respect * '''Sean Abel: '''Who said that * '''Barney doll voice: '''I Did * '''Hannah: '''Huh! * '''Barney doll voice: '''Now Over There * (kids walking When barney comes to life) * '''Barney: '''Whoah! ho-ho Surprise * '''Kids: '''Barney * '''Barney: '''Hello Everyone Category:Scripts